Diablo
by This Tea Is Too Sweet
Summary: After getting separated from his team in Edonia, Chris chances upon a blonde woman who knows more about Redfield than she's letting on. What exactly is her connection to Chris and what does she have to do with a new outbreak of bio-terrorism in Switzerland and Germany? [takes place during & after RE6 and slight AU]{UPDATES WHEN THE AUTHOR HAS TIME (hopefully weekly)}


OH God.

The Pain.

The pain was everywhere.

It was a horrible constant that swallowed and sufficated like downing in a closed pool with the cover tangled around the body. Except this pool wasn't ice cold, it was a boiling turning stew of rocks.

Only a single memory persisted a bright blinding light of orange and red, then the pain began. No room existed for any other coherent thoughts of memories. The seething sting of heat and agony always prevented it.

A small word rippled through the pain and scorcher, finally blocking the signals that made the writhing and twitching stop. 'Move'. It required the time of an eternity to make sense. So much of life had been in torture and suffering that the word had become foreign.

Upon command, a hand swished a soda cans length to the left. A hand. A soda can. Such memories had dissolved away. They were flickers of white wisps teasingly nipping at the consciousnesses.

Moving again, the hand went forward, an elbow and arm followed suit till it stopped at the shoulder. Strange Sensations rippled through the appendage.

Another hand ascended above the head. When had these appendages appear through the murky bright haze?

Fingers curled around a stiff jutting object. Cold air relieved the scorched skin. Nails dug, scrapped across fine black sand. Calcium products ripped off in tantalizing rips that left the tips aching till they grew again, only to have the process repeat itself.

Hands clawed cooked formations as a body was slowly and methodically pulled out of the depths of a firey lake. A body dragged itself out further on solid land like a monster from a cheaply made horror film.

Stuffy sultric air laid upon the body, cooling iron-branded skin.

Movement.

It breathed.

What was this strange experience? Hot air entered the lungs, only to leave again with a wheeze. This came in intervals till it became natural, normal.

Blood stained delicate digits as they nipped the round in rhythm that of a heart beat.

A Heart.

So they had a heart?

Beats sped up at the thought then calmed.

What was a heart?

The body slowly shifted its head. Fine black rock tickled the face and stuck in awkward ways. Unseeing eyes finally cleared and focused; they stared at fingers in morbid fascination.

Some time later, the body could move comfortably; scrapping across shiny pebbles, the fingure finally sat up. A bright heat glared down from above. It was so differnet from the one it was born from.

A face and eyes glared up before suddenly shying away. Black spots speckled the vision, scattering about like pigeons.

That white-yellow thing hanging in the sky, the eyes didn't like.

They didn't like it at all.

They wouldn't be looking up anytime soon.

Hissing of the lake echoed in the ear drums. A crackly cry broke the white sound. The body jumped. It's mouth opened again. Vocal chords vibrated again, the sound incoherent and jumbled. Again, sounds came out of the throat; a systematic scramble of word sounds that made no sense reverberated in the stifling air.

The mouth and its 43 muscles sculpted themselves into a frown.

Sounds repeated themselves till it could be comprended.

"What is my name?" the mind processed the information. It didn't reply back. Names of objects, places, animals, people flashed through in cluttered filmstrips of information running at one.

"Chris Redfield"

No.

That wasn't it's name.

The name was off.

It was wrong.

It was bad.

It was evil.

Evil evil evil evil.

Chris Redfield caused suffering.

A red ring pulsed.

Chris was evil.

Chris needed to die.

A pulsating red ring ran through the body. Veins and arteries stung under skin.

The mouth opened again. It's voice loud and clear; a testament, a proclamation, a promise.

"Chris Redfield I will make you suffer for what you've done to me!"


End file.
